Dragonball GH
Dragon Ball GH (meaning Greatest Heroes) takes place eight years after the defeat of Majin Buu and two years after the events which as of this moment have taken place in Dragon Ball Super, the events of GT will be avoided as this story will respect the current DB canon (to the best of my abilities). This story should be viewed as a soft reboot of the original, created 10 years ago; the first saga will follow Raditz's return to Earth, the circumstances surrounding that, as well as all the resulting confrontations. News 8th September 2010 - Dragon Ball GH is created 16th January 2020 - Dragon Ball GH is rebooted! Please note that the above dates indicate when the main story elements for a section have been complete, these however are subject to SPAG checks at the end of every saga as well as fleshing out where necessary. Raditz's Return Prelude Age 761. Hell. Hell was not what Raditz had imagined, the infinite void of darkness, life being over and the perceived finality of that, was not what he was met with; his body was trapped in a cocoon and in front of him lay the bodies of all the people he had killed. Raditz was confused, what was the point of all this? Surely hell would be about suffering? Raditz sighed before a smug smile formed as he prepared to spend forever reminiscing. Within seconds Raditz now saw something different, Nappa and Vegeta resting around a fire, receiving the news of his death; he expected shock, anger and the need to honour their fallen comrade, as their laughter began Raditz was transported back to each time within during his time with them that they belittled him, turning him into nothing but a pointless joke. Shock had turned to hatred. Another vision materialised, Kakarot's body lay lifeless, surrounding him were his friends, the sadness on their face was clear; anger flooded him again. As time past Raditz was forced to watch the respective journeys that Kakarot and Vegeta had gone through, the battles won and lost, the families they had built, the limits they had reached and surpassed time and time again; this did nothing to make Raditz think about his behaviour, all it did was focus him, he had to get out. Age 781. Frieza's Spaceship The Tournament of Power had taught Frieza more than he had ever imagined, he knew his power was enough to achieve his goals, he was now in a position where the universe could be his with very little resistance, he knew though that there was one stumbling block. Earth. "Lord Frieza? Sorry to disturb my lord but I thought you would want a progress report on the capture of the planet Jotar" he paused a moment awaiting a response that Frieza didn't care enough to give, "It is ours my lord, minimal resistance, minimal casualties" Frieza hated Auba intensely, he stood at seven feet tall and his body looked enough to rival that of Goku or Vegeta and his confident matched theirs too, the reality was that all Frieza would have to do is breathe and he would be fired out in to space; his loyalty however, was admirable. Auba had been with the Frieza Force since his youth, after being rejected by the Ginyu Force, he focused on mastering fighting techniques he would learn when on planetary conquests, all that skill and yet Frieza was still unimpressed; he knew what he wanted, Saiyans. The battle with Broly had left food for thought, he sent out orders to look through the battle archives and identify any Saiyans under his command that were off world during planet Vegeta's destruction, the dormant potential within them he had witnessed first hand, he wanted control. "Also I have here the information you requested, other than Vegeta, there were two Saiyans within our ranks during the time period you specified, Nappa and Raditz", Auba never seemed even the littlest bit intimidated by Frieza... cocky bastard. "Ah, yes, they were both killed on Earth by Go-" "Oh!", Auba interrupted, incensensing Frieza, "The squad we sent to Earth has made contact, what is your wish?" After spending time with Earth's warriors, he had realised something, with Goku and Vegeta spending time training with Lord Beerus and Whis, the Dragon Balls on Earth were left virtually defenceless as no one on Earth came close to matching him if it came to that. His plan was simple, send a team of soldiers down to Earth, equipped with the Dragon Ball locator technology his scientists had created, dressed in earthling clothes in order to blend in a give them the best chance in finding the Dragon Balls undetected. "Bring the Saiyans, Nappa and Raditz, back to life". Well Earned Peace! But For How Long? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball GH Category:GHdude's archive Category:Canon Respecting